Fatherly King
by Shadougelover14
Summary: I've been doing a lot of these lately; anyway, one shots surrounding mostly Dad!King Candy and Vanellope, but will includes various other characters. Humor, friendship, angst, it's all here! Chap 2: Reset Reunions; Sugar Rush has been saved and restored, along with a certain king...
1. Advice

**Okay, I've decided all the fatherly King Candy one shots I come up with from now on will be in this one story, makes it easier to post them. So, with that, let's get started!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ralph had just settled into his easy chair, prepared to sit there and most likely fall asleep as he tried to read some book Felix had given him (he really couldn't care less whether or not this couple could run off to be together, but he'd accepted it to be polite) when he heard a knock on his door.

He sighed, and tossed it aside as he stood and approached the door.

"Felix, I told you I don't feel like having pie-"

He opened the door, and paused when he saw it was King Candy. The king stared up at him for a moment, before offering a nervous smile.

"Its cake, actually." he stated, holding up a plate with a slice of strawberry cake.

"King Candy? Um...what're you doing here?" Ralph asked, stepping aside to let the smaller man in.

"Oh, I thought we could just...you know, hang out, talk...guy to guy! About...I don't know, manly things, like- oh my gobstoppers, this place could use some redecorating! The furniture doesn't match each other at all, and the color; you wear a lot of red, but I think beige is more your color."

Ralph looked down at him skeptically, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, if we're done talking about renovations; why are you _really _here?"

King Candy glanced away for a moment, before looking back up.

"I'm _worried _Ralph..."

"About what? Vanellope? Why, did something happen?! Is she okay?!"

"She's fine, she's fine; it's just...I'm worried about what she thinks of _me_..."

Ralph frowned a little, before sitting down in the chair again. The king took a seat on the couch, sighing heavily as he stared at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Turbo...he used me to torment her for _fifteen _years Ralph...how am I supposed to make up for that? She used to be so sweet and innocent too...she's still nice, but she's so sarcastic now and...she's different than before..."

Ralph was silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Look your candiness, I didn't know her back then, so I can't exactly say how much she's changed...but I'm sure she's still the same kid you remember. You just have to hang out with her a little; it's only been a couple days since Sugar Rush got reset after all. As for the fifteen years...that wasn't even your fault. I'm sure she knows that, and she probably doesn't blame you for anything."

King Candy nodded a little, but still seemed unsure.

"Alright look, I can tell you all this, but the best thing to do would be to talk to her yourself."

The king looked thoughtful, and slowly nodded.

"You're right, thank you."

"Sure, no problem, tell the kid I say hi."

"I will," King Candy said as he stood and headed for the door. Before he left though, he turned back to Ralph.

"You know, you're a good guy, Ralph."

The wrecker rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced away.

"Um...thanks."

"I mean it; I'm glad you helped Vanellope, even when I- _Turbo, _gave you the chance to leave without looking back. Thank you for doing that...if you hadn't, she may never have found out who she really was, I'd still be under Turbo's control, and _Sugar Rush_ would've been consumed by the Cy-Bugs in the end. I really do owe you every ounce of gratitude in my code."

Ralph glanced back at him, and smiled a little.

"Ehh, nothing to it; wrecking things, including crazy renegade racer's plans, is all part of the job."

King Candy laughed and nodded, before giving a proper bow.

"Well then, I bid you goodnight Wreck-It Ralph."

"Same to you, Marshmellow Pants."

The king gave a mockingly offended huff, before marching out the door with a snicker.


	2. Reset Reunions

It was dark at first...but then there was a light. A familiar light, a light that all characters in their games knew and took comfort in; the light of regeneration.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen it. Not since _he _came and took over the game, was what he thought...

The last thing he remembered before the darkness was another light, but that light only filled him with fear, and brought pain to mind. He could remember the strange insect like body he'd had, thanks to that pale faced cavity that had been parading about in _his _body, which had been the reason they'd flown into that painful light; they'd been entranced by it, and no matter how much they'd tried to fight it, couldn't look away.

What had happened to that Turbo character? He couldn't feel his presence in his mind anymore...could it be that...he was gone, forever deleted by the light? Was he finally free?

That thought filled him with overwhelming excitement, and the regenerating light grew brighter and brighter, until it encased him. He could feel solid ground under his feet, causing him to stumble from the sudden terrain, and warm light on his skin, he could _feel _again-!

Loud, high-pitched screams cut through his joy.

:::::::::::::::::::

The racers had finally calmed down after Vanellope's faux threat to execute them, and were now smiling as she demonstrated her new control over her glitching. Candlehead watched her, before focusing on something behind the princess- er, president; the popcorn stand that King Candy- no, it was Turbo- had used to announce the races and such still had KC emblazoned on it, and his face was still present on the small hill it stood on, made from patches of multicolored lollipops.

"That's weird..." she murmured.

"What is it?" Rancis asked.

"If King Candy was really Turbo in disguise, and he didn't exist, why's his stuff still here?" she asked, pointing at the objects.

"That _is_ weird..." Felix stated as they approached the stand.

"Yeah, it should've vanished when Vanellope reset the game." Ralph added.

The young president was staring at the face silently, frowning in thought. Something was there...trying to be remembered...

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." she murmured.

"Like what?" Taffyta asked.

"I...I don't know exactly...it's like I forgot something...or some_one..."_

"Princess- I mean, President Vanellope?" Sour Bill called.

She glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at her, instead focused on the finish line, pointing nervously. Everyone followed, and saw what had his attention; a small tornado of sparkles like earlier had formed, and was spinning around, gaining speed every second.

"What's going on?" Ralph asked.

"That's what happens when one of us is regenerating; but we're all here, so who...?" Swizz replied as a person started to appear, forming from the feet up.

Everyone fell silent in shock upon recognizing the character; King Candy appeared, levitating a few centimeters off the ground, before touching down as the tornado faded, and stumbling a bit before regaining his balance. He lifted his arm, staring at it, and a smile slowly formed.

The racers suddenly started screaming, and he jumped with a startled yelp.

"What, what?!" he exclaimed, looking around wildly.

"You?!" Ralph roared, before charging at him.

"Come here you!"

King Candy let out a rather shrill scream as he dodged him and scrambled away. Ralph stayed on his tail, and it was serious déjà vu for both of them. Vanellope was following them with her eyes, frowning in thought, as the king took cover behind Felix, keeping the handyman between him and the livid wrecker.

"WHO IS THIS WARTHOG?!" he shouted as he maneuvered around Felix again.

It was the lisp that caused something to click, and recognition dawned before Vanellope rushed forward.

"Don't play games with me Turbo!"

Confusion was etched all over the small king's face.

"I'm not Turbo, who are you?!"

"How did I wind up as the shield?" Felix exclaimed.

"Sorry, you were the closest person I found."

"Well hands off shorty, before I blow your code to bits and we'll see if you can regenerate a second time." Calhoun growled, aiming her gun at him. He yelped as he quickly backed away from Felix, hands held up in surrender.

Ralph and Calhoun were both ready to charge at him again, but Vanellope suddenly glitched in front of him.

"Wait!"

"Kid, what're you doin?" Ralph exclaimed.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Whatta you mean don't hurt him?! Why shouldn't I?!"

"Just listen to me; I was saying I forgot something...but now I remember..." she murmured as she turned to face the king.

He finally took his wide eyes off the duo, focusing on Vanellope, and his face softened.

"...Dad...?"

A warm smile spread across his face as he nodded, and seconds later he was tackled in a hug, which he returned tightly as suppressed sobs wracked the small girl's body. Everyone else, minus Sour Bill, was staring at them in shock.

"Dad?! He's your _dad_?!" Ralph exclaimed.

"That's right, I remember, King Candy _was _a part of our game!" Candlehead gasped.

Recognition slowly dawned on each racer's face, and they started mumbling amongst themselves as they watched.

"I don't get it; I thought Turbo, I dunno, made you as an avatar or something." Ralph said, scratching his head.

"Oh please, you think that halfwit knew anything about manipulating code to that extent? All he did was lock all the codes and memories that would give him away in boxes, and...ripped Vanellope's code from the rest." King Candy mumbled.

Vanellope, after finally calming down, released her tight hold on him and looked up curiously.

"But then, what happened to you?"

"He did have one moment of intelligence when he merged our codes, but then he went and got eaten by that bug thing, and threw off the balance in our codes so badly they split, and then you reset the game, which restored my code, but his...I assume got erased along with the bug."

"So then...he's gone?"

"He's gone," he replied, pulling her into another tight hug, "He'll never bother us again."

Everyone was watching them, smiling, until Felix pulled out small alarm clock from his pocket and gasped.

"Oh my land, the arcade will be opening in a little bit, we need to get back to our game so they know it isn't broken!"

"We can take the ship, come on." Calhoun stated, heading towards the stands where she'd left it.

"Coming my lady!"

Felix followed her closely, and glanced at Ralph when he didn't follow.

"Ralph, you coming brother?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

He turned to Vanellope and her father, and the young president approached him as he knelt down. After a moment, she jumped up and clung to his shoulder in a hug.

"You know, you could just stay here and live in the castle; you could have your own wing where no one would ever complain about your smell, and you could be happy." she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm already happy, I got the coolest friend of the world," he replied, setting her in his hand, "And I've got a job to do; it may not be as _fancy_ as being president, but it's my duty, and it's a big duty!"

Vanellope gave a small laugh as he set her back down, and he stood and headed for the ship.

"Adios Admiral Stinkbrain."

"See ya around, President Fartfeathers."

"Goodbye Major Body Oder!"

"And farewell-!"

"Ralph!" Felix called impatiently.

He glanced at him, then back at Vanellope as he backed towards the ship.

"Alright, to be continued!"

"Yeah!"

Ralph climbed into the ship, and it took to the air as Ralph waved a the group. Vanellope waved until it turned and flew off, and the others gathered around her. Taffyta gave her a smile and thumbs up, and King Candy layed a hand on her shoulder lovingly, before they started towards the castle, some skipping, others walking and laughing. The king watched them, before leaning down a little and whispering,

"President? When did we switch from a monarchy?"

She gave a sheepish grin.

"Uh...long story, I'll tell ya later."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_(Vanellope's POV)_

Things have been great since the game was fixed. All the racers are really nice to me now, and the players love me, even when I glitch, although I was informed that it was what was left of my special ability after Turbo tore my code up; it used to be I'd teleport and appear in a cloud of sparkling powdered sugar. I'm actually kinda glad that doesn't happen anymore...

And sometimes, when I finish a race, I can see Ralph when those short people are throwing him off the building; if I'm subtle enough, I can give him a wave that'll be considered as part of the game, and he'll see me and give a tiny wave back.

The best part though, is when we're at the starting line, when we're waiting for the green light; I'll look up and see my dad, watching us, and when he sees me, he'll smile and wave at me, and I can hear him cheering me on when we take off.

And I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_In retrospect, maybe this shoulda been the first chapter, but I wanted some Ralph and King Candy bonding since you never see a whole lot of that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave your opinions in the review box please! _**


End file.
